


Момент уязвимости

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Neal, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Я знаю, что это тебе нужно, - произнес Харви спокойно, и в его голосе не было ни обвинительных, ни утешительных интонаций - просто констатация факта. - Но я слышу запах твоего альфы. Питер в городе? Может быть, тебе лучше дождаться его?Короткий смех Нила горчил и был похож на всхлип.- Долго же мне придется ждать..."Питер в который раз отказывает Нилу во время течки. Старый знакомый, Харви Спектер, помогает Кэффри в этот деликатный момент.





	Момент уязвимости

**Author's Note:**

> Незамутненный прон. Омегаверс. Написано ради секса. Но чисто про секс я писать не умею, поэтому все-таки немного фонового сюжета.

**Нил**

Дело затянулось и затянуло их обоих. Бессонная ночь на слежке, долгие разговоры в машине, долгое молчание, когда можно сделать вид, что задремал и как бы случайно прислониться к плечу Питера — и он не отодвинется: так и будет сидеть, не шевелясь и почти не дыша. И вот, в разговорах и упоительном запахе машины Берка, Нил глупо пропустил момент, когда нужно было либо принять таблетки, либо быстро смываться домой. Питер никогда не удерживал его в такие дни. Наоборот: можно сказать, он даже выпроваживал Нила в принудительные выходные, едва ощутив первые признаки «недомогания». Он называл это недомоганием, и Нил каждый раз внутренне подбирался, слыша обидное слово. Но сейчас ему было не до обид. Все совпало крайне неудачно — резкая отмена, фаза цикла, Питер рядом — и теперь Нила размазывало настолько стремительно, что десять минут назад, в машине, еще можно было как-то терпеть, и Питер только плотно сжимал губы, вцепившись в руль, — а в офисе стало совсем худо.

Питер втащил его за собой в кабинет.

— Что с тобой, Нил? — его ноздри раздувались, а на шее — Нил видел это, будто в увеличительное стекло, — пульсировала вена. — Что, черт побери, с тобой происходит? Почему так резко?

— Я не принял таблетки, — он смотрел на Питера, пытаясь не думать ни о чем, не вдыхать его запах, стоять на месте, но осилил только первое из трех: без каких-либо мыслей он плавно, кошкой, скользнул в сторону Питера и потянул носом густой, чуть горчащий воздух. Так горчит грейпфрут в коктейле: свежо, приятно, утоляюще. Питер мог бы сейчас утолить его жажду. Питер мог бы.

Но Питер, вместо этого, отступил к самому окну, отгородившись от Нила столом.

— Иди домой, Нил. Прямо сейчас. Иди домой.

— Питер… — он и сам не понимал, сколько в его голосе было мольбы — выраженной такими соблазнительными вибрациями, что Питера явно прошибла резкая дрожь вдоль всего позвоночника, а Нил ощутил ее, как свою собственную.

— Домой. Я. Сказал. Домой.

Нил жадно смотрел на него, кусая губы и комкая в кармане платок. Ладони взмокли, капелька пота стекла из-под волос за воротник — и даже это маленькое тактильное воздействие едва не оглушило его. Он мучительно хотел подойти к Питеру, прижаться бедрами, слизнуть с его губ привкус кофе, который они еще успели взять на рассвете в придорожном кафе — до того, как его накрыло.

Но в то время, как запах звал к себе, взгляд Берка однозначно говорил: «Проваливай».

Это было равноценно приказу и, ценой почти невероятного волевого усилия, Нил выдал дежурную очаровательно-виноватую улыбку и отступил к двери на подгибающихся ногах.

Он шел к лифту и чувствовал направленное на себя внимание — в ФБР, как в любой силовой структуре, работает много альф. Пять? Десять? Сколько их в одном только этом зале? Их запахи неприятно смешивались, заставляя ускорить шаг.

Нил едва не бегом вылетел к лифтам, ударил влажной ладонью по кнопкам.

Там его догнал Джонс.

— Кэффри, тебя подвезти? — он смотрел и улыбался достаточно спокойно, и Нил почти ответил «Да, пожалуйста» — это же Джонс! — но запах все равно был чужой, слишком резкий, и он не смог себя заставить.

— Спасибо, нет, — пробормотал он невнятно и отступил в открывшийся лифт. К счастью, Джонс тактично не пошел следом, а только посмотрел с сомнением. Когда двери закрылись, Нил с трудом отлепил от своего лица напряженную улыбку.

Он вышел из дверей здания и — как в кипящий котел шагнул. Его скрутило, повело, он оперся рукой о гидрант — яркое, очень кстати, пятно, потому что в глазах у него все плыло. Тем не менее, он принялся шаг за шагом переставлять ноги в сторону дома. Тут идти-то всего ничего, убеждал он себя. Минут десять.

Десять минут в нормальном состоянии. В таком же, как сейчас — все сорок, услужливо подсказали остатки здравого смысла.

За первые пять минут он дошел только до угла квартала, и чувствовал, как жажда и внимание альф со всех сторон обжигают его, выкручивая на полную мощность все ощущения: пульсирующей раскаленной лавы внизу живота, приливов душного влажного желания и отвратительной слабости.

Он сделал очередной шаг и уперся в грудь высокого мужчины в кожаной куртке. Тот смотрел на него жадно, как и другие, но, в отличие от других, решился подойти без приглашения. Асоциальный. Повезло так повезло.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил незнакомец, улыбаясь, и облизнул губы скорее рефлекторно, чем намеренно. От него тяжело пахло мускусом и чем-то вроде влажного подвала. Нил отступил.

— Нет.

Он обогнул препятствие и сделал несколько шагов к перекрестку, но мужчина догнал его и схватил за локоть — пальцы крупной руки смяли рукав пиджака, вцепившись в бицепс. От прикосновения Нила затрясло.

— Пусти, — прохрипел он.

— Идем, — произнес альфа, его улыбка была уже просто оскалом, и он даже из вежливости не пытался скрыть возбуждение во взгляде. — Идем. Ты же хочешь.

О да. Нил хотел. Так хотел, что колени подламывались. Он хотел, чтобы его взяли да хоть в ближайшем подъезде, в туалете первого попавшегося кафе, на заднем сиденье машины, все равно. Он дрожал и молча пытался вырваться, не прикасаясь к альфе пальцами свободной руки — чтобы случайно не вцепиться в его куртку и не попросить разложить его прямо на капоте припаркованного чуть дальше BMW.

Рядом мягко притормозил черный автомобиль с тонированными окнами. Нил на секунду увидел в отражении свое искаженное, блестящее от пота лицо, а потом задняя дверь распахнулась, и из машины на него смотрел Харви Спектер.

— Нил, я подвезу тебя. Садись.

Альфа оскалился и прошипел:

— Проваливай. Он идет со мной.

Спектер даже взглядом его не удостоил. Он смотрел только на Нила и обращался только к нему:

— Я довезу тебя куда скажешь. Обещаю, — он говорил очень веско и успокаивающе. Нил сделал еще одну попытку вырваться, но незнакомец сжал пальцы сильнее, и Харви, наконец, соизволил его заметить. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на мужчину долгим холодным взглядом, не обещавшим ровно ничего хорошего. Тот ответил вызывающе, мол, попробуй отбери. Но несмотря на то, что Харви сидел в машине и смотрел на мужчину снизу вверх, тот не продержался и пяти секунд: сморгнул и отвел глаза. Он будто впервые увидел машину и самого Харви и, видимо, сделал кое-какие выводы о своем положении в пищевой цепочке Нью-Йорка. Нехотя отпустив локоть Нила и напоследок жадно втянув его запах, мужчина развернулся и пошел к перекрестку, ругаясь сквозь зубы.

— Садись быстрее. Здесь нельзя парковаться.

Нил скользнул в салон, захлопнул дверь, и автомобиль влился в поток других машин.

***

Очередная волна возбуждение нахлынула и запульсировала жаром в паху. Салон был пропитан альфой. Это не был до боли родной, пьянящий запах Питера, но все же он был одновременно и приятным, и влекущим. Пытаясь абстрагироваться от собственных ощущений, Нил начал по привычке раскладывать его на составляющие. Больше всего пахло соснами и северным морем. Он никогда не был на таких берегах, но знал, что они существуют — там соленый ветер бросает в лицо прохладные брызги, а позади шумят вечнозеленые деревья… Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник, надеясь просто расслабиться, но вместо этого выгнулся и тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Абстракции не помогали. Он представлял, как Харви вжимает его в соленый песок, и хотел его прямо здесь, в машине.

Нил сглотнул и открыл глаза. Ему было одновременно неловко и плевать на неловкость. Водитель бросил в зеркало спокойный взгляд и снова перевел его на дорогу. Как бету, его не очень волновало, кого подобрал на улице мистер Спектер.

Они ползли в тянучке по 42-й авеню. Харви смотрел на Нила с другого конца салона, слегка нахмурившись.

— Это у тебя с каких пор течка так весело проходит? Мне казалось, раньше было поспокойнее.

Нил старался не смотреть в его сторону. Спектер всегда называл вещи своими именами, никаких неловких эвфемизмов. И поэтому он чувствовал себя практически обязанным отвечать.

— Я вчера не принял лекарство и…

— А какого черта ты на таблетках? Нахрена? — в голосе Харви прорезались жесткие и беспокойные нотки. Вместо ответа Нил стиснул зубы, чтобы не стонать, и снова выгнулся, впившись пальцами в спинку переднего сиденья. Через пару секунд возбуждение чуть ослабло, и он коротко глянул на Харви.

Тот выглядел абсолютно спокойным — если не считать вздрагивающих ноздрей и темных прищуренных глаз. Глядя на него и тяжело дыша, Нил почувствовал, как горячо и мокро у него в белье, и порадовался, что вообще носит белье, иначе влажное пятно расползалось бы сейчас по тонкой ткани его брюк, липло бы к кожаным сиденьям.

Будто угадав его мысли, Спектер едва заметно втянул перенасыщенный запахами воздух салона и первым отвел глаза.

— Рэй, сколько нам еще тут торчать?

— Уже почти выбрались.

Действительно, ряды автомобилей начали двигаться быстрее, быстрее, и через пару минут Рэй припарковал машину у дома Джун.

Нил не хотел выходить. Но выйти было необходимо. Дома безопасно. Он представил себе путь во всех подробностях. Это несложно. Открыть дверь машины. Двадцать шагов до порога. Через гостиную. Потом по лестнице вверх. Он прикрыл глаза от накатившей слабости и попытался вслепую нашарить ручку двери, но влажные пальцы скользили и никак не могли найти нужное.

Харви наклонился через него, прижался твердым плечом к груди, и у Нила в паху будто развернулся огненный веер. Клацнул замок и повеяло свежим воздухом.

— Я проведу тебя.

Это не было вопросом, и Нил просто пошел, быстро, как мог, к дому. Споткнулся на ступеньках — и твердая рука придержала его за локоть.

Он знал, что Харви идет за ним, входит в дом, следует за ним по лестнице, спокойно ждет, пока он дрожащими руками пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Через несколько долгих секунд Харви все-таки мягко отобрал у него ключ и открыл сам. И так же без приглашения вошел в комнату.

Нил снял и отбросил шляпу, содрал с себя пиджак и галстук и почти швырнул их на диван. Почувствовав взгляд Харви, обернулся к нему, облизнул губы. Мельком ухватил свое отражение в зеркале: темные волосы прилипли ко лбу вьющимися прядями и в голубых глазах зияли расширенные черные зрачки. Такого, как сейчас, его хочет любой альфа. И Харви тоже.

Он медленно поднял руку и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу белой рубашки. Глядя Харви в глаза, улыбнулся и плавно шагнул к нему, но тот выставил вперед ладонь.

— Нил. Я знаю, что это тебе нужно, — произнес он спокойно, и в его голосе не было ни обвинительных, ни утешительных интонаций — просто констатация факта. — И ты сейчас не очень хорошо себя контролируешь.

Слабо сказано. Нил держался из последних сил, чтобы не приближаться и не провоцировать ни себя, ни его.

— Но я слышу запах твоего альфы, — и снова в голосе никакого обвинения, разве что легкое непонимание. — Питер в городе? Может быть, тебе лучше дождаться его?

Короткий смех Нила горчил и был похож на всхлип.

— Долго же мне придется ждать…

Харви вздернул брови. Нил повел плечами и снова облизнул и без того влажные, яркие губы.

— Нет. Сейчас мне нужен ты, Харви Спектер, и я прошу тебя остаться.

Этого должно быть достаточно. И этого было достаточно: Харви повернулся к двери и запер ее с тихим щелчком.

Нил взялся за пуговицы рубашки, стараясь унять дрожь в руках, попытался расстегнуть, потом дернул торопливо — какие-то пуговицы расстегнулись, какие-то нет. Он жалко всхлипнул.

Харви подошел к нему и мягко перехватил руки.

— Оставь так. Я сам.

Он миновал рубашку, и принялся расстегивать на Ниле брюки. Огляделся — на диван? На кровать?

Но Нил не был способен никуда идти, не мог отойти от Харви ни на шаг, поэтому просто развернулся и молча лег грудью на широкий деревянный стол.

Харви тихо зарычал и до колен стянул с него разом и расстегнутые брюки, и влажное белье.

Нил вслепую качнулся назад и сладко вздрогнул, услышав, как клацает пряжка и расстегивается молния. Через секунду Харви уже толкнулся в него твердым, горячим — но не таким горячим, как сам Нил. Внутри него пылало, плавилось, текло по ногам обильной смазкой.

Харви застонал, входя в него, прихватил за бедра, задрал рубашку, и Нил с готовностью выгнулся, подставляя под взгляды и руки свою тонкую поясницу. Он знал, как действует на альф, когда он такой — жаркий внутри, податливый снаружи — лепи, что хочешь, гни, как хочешь, трахай, как хочешь.

И Харви трахал его хорошо: вдавливая в стол, отчего тот ехал ножками по деревянному полу, крепко придерживая бедра, то и дело поглаживая ягодицы, спину и шею.

Нил лежал, прижавшись к столешнице левой щекой, тягуче стонал и хотел только одного — кончить скорее. А потом хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось. А потом снова: «Да, Харви, да… Быстрее!» — и начинал подмахивать, толкая себя руками от стола и преодолевая сопротивление тяжелых ладоней Харви.

— Лежи, Нил, лежи, еще рано, малыш… — Харви начал почти спокойно, но сорвался на хриплый торопливый шепот. — Должно стать лучше…

Нил тонко застонал, развел ноги сильнее, так что Харви оказался уже не сзади, а именно что между; схватился руками за противоположный край столешницы в попытках обездвижить себя, запретить себе эти движения, но все равно извивался, подставляясь, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему было так хорошо, как не было уже давно — с того самого дня, когда он понял, что Питер его почему-то не принимает. Его альфа, его Питер — и он ему не нужен.

Он изо всех сил вцепился ладонями, зажмурился и сжал зубы — чтобы не назвать Харви именем другого. Харви такого не заслуживал никогда, и уж точно не сейчас. Глубоко втянул его запах — запах влажного песка и сосен — и вскрикнув, кончил в первый раз, обжимая Харви тугим нутром, а сразу за этим — и второй, забрызгав спермой край стола и пол.

Харви застонал низко, судорожно сжал пальцы на его бедрах, но все-таки сдержался: вышел, отодвинулся, осторожно погладил Нила по спине. Он знал, что первая жажда утолена — но только первая, а за ней будет вторая, третья волна, и ему еще предстоит поработать.

— Перейдем на кровать? Иди сюда, — он помог Нилу развернуться, прижал его к себе, почти приподнял над полом.

— Я дойду и сам, — Нил усмехнулся и потянулся губами к шее Харви. Теперь ему было намного легче, чем пять минут назад, но еще через пять минут накроет снова, и Харви прав — к тому времени лучше оказаться в постели.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, выпутался из брюк и, покачиваясь, дошел до кровати. Внутри опять — медленно и неуклонно — закипала лава желания. Он, оказывается, подзабыл, как это — хотеть до умопомрачения и кончать несколько раз подряд от того, что альфа все делает правильно.

Харви тем временем разделся полностью и задернул ближайшую к кровати штору. Комната сразу стала желтовато-сумрачной, уютной, и кожа Харви тоже окрасилась в теплый смуглый оттенок.

Нил выгнулся, тронул себя руками и застонал — член снова стоял, а смазка стекала по ягодицам, пачкая простыни. Он развел колени, раскрывая себя для Харви, и тот лег сверху — упоительно тяжелый и горячий, придавил к постели, поцеловал глубоко и так же целуя — вошел сразу на всю длину.

Нил не смог сдержаться и дернулся навстречу, потом еще и еще, пока Харви изо всех сил удерживал его, шепча: «Не спеши, не спеши».

Он не мог не спешить. Было так хорошо, что он вскидывал бедра, стонал, вцепившись Харви в волосы, а тот целовал его шею, плечи, скулы, щекотал горячим дыханием, покусывал легко и остро. Кожа зудела от жара, мурашки пробегали по телу от каждого такого укуса, и Нил обнял Харви ногами, подтянулся на нем, вжимаясь до упора, запрокинул голову между подушек, подставляя горло. И тут же получил свою награду — Харви жадно обвел языком открывшийся кадык, потом снова, снова, и от этой обжигающей ласки Нил коротко вскрикнул, стискивая дрожащими ногами его ягодицы, задвигался под ним быстро и хаотично, сбиваясь с ритма, торопясь и жалобно постанывая.

Харви в ответ навалился всем телом, прижал его руками и бедрами, буквально подмял его под себя, сам выбрал ритм и принялся вбиваться внутрь тяжелыми, мощными толчками.

Нил проваливался в ощущения, как в колодец, ему казалось, что он падает, летит, потом снова выныривал, чтобы почувствовать, как Харви держит его, придавливает собой, трахает так, что сбивается дыхание. Он едва не пропустил момент, когда оргазм раскрутился в нем, как стремительная, жесткая пружина, заставляя забиться в коротких быстрых спазмах, сжимаясь вокруг Харви, чувствуя, как член внутри увеличивается, заполняет его, растягивает. Это было так хорошо, так хотелось, чтобы Харви растянул его до боли, остался в нем, вынуждая его кончать снова и снова.

Но Харви вместо этого резко вышел, заставив Нила всхлипнуть от разочарования, прижался к нему, уткнулся лицом в плечо, закусил кожу, вздрагивая. Он застонал длинно и низко, и на живот Нилу толчками выплеснулось горячее семя.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, отдышавшись и приподнявшись на Нилом на руках. — Едва удержался. Как-то это было… неожиданно для меня.

— Все хорошо, Харви. Все просто замечательно, — Нил погладил Харви по стоящим ежиком мокрым волосам. Конечно, это правильно. Вязка с Харви — это совсем не то, что нужно им обоим. Это вообще не то, что нужно, но почему же тогда этого так хочется? Неужели, подумал Нил, из-за Питера я окончательно разучился контролировать себя? Плохо, очень плохо.

Харви тем временем сел и довольно точно нашарил возле кровати коробку с салфетками, будто знал, что она там должна быть. А может, и знал. У такого альфы, как Харви, секса с омегами предостаточно, и он хорошо понимает, что и как. От этой мысли Нилу вдруг стало горько почти до слез. Он сжал зубы.

«Да что ж такое?! Что со мной?!»

Харви вытер его живот от спермы, а потом аккуратно прошелся другой салфеткой между бедер, убирая излишки смазки.

— Спасибо.

Видимо, получилось как-то сухо, потому что Харви внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, нахмурился и встал с кровати. Нашел в кармане брюк свой телефон.

— Донна. Отмени мои встречи на сегодня и отпусти Рэя. Нет. Все в порядке. Я буду занят несколько часов и телефон отключу. Я же сказал, что все в порядке. Ничего. Переживут.

В дверь раздался тихий стук и женский голос осторожно спросил:

— Нил?

— Да, Джун, — тут же отозвался тот и вполголоса объяснил Харви: — Это хозяйка дома.

— Простите, мальчики, за бестактность, но я так понимаю… — она чуть помолчала, но все-таки закончила фразу твердо: — Что вы там надолго. Поэтому принесла вам перекусить, и если хотите — закажу что-нибудь чуть позже.

Харви вопросительно оглянулся на Нила. Тот улыбнулся. Джун, как обычно, угадала идеальный момент. Возможно, ему просто необходимо поесть, и все вернется к норме.

— Огромное спасибо вам, Джун. Харви, если тебе не трудно… — Нил кивнул на висящий на спинке стула халат.

Джун не стала заходить.

— Через пару часов закажу что-нибудь легкое и оставлю под дверью. Постучу, чтобы вы знали, — донесся ее голос из коридора.

— Благодарю. И простите за беспокойство, — церемонно ответил Харви.

— Никаких проблем, мальчики. Мне не трудно.

Харви закрыл за собой дверь и поставил на стол поднос с кофейником и маленькими сэндвичами. Вернулся к двери и снова повернул ключ.

Они наскоро помыли руки, перекусили, и Нил действительно почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Видимо, сахар упал, решил он.

Желание стало не таким острым, теперь оно не жгло его изнутри, а согревало, тихонько покачиваясь внизу живота и иногда выплескиваясь вверх по позвоночнику. Тогда Нил вздрагивал, потягивался всем телом, а Харви смотрел на него темными жадными глазами.

Допив кофе, Нил отставил чашку и встал. Медленно отпустил простыню, в которую завернулся, выбираясь из постели, уронил ее на пол. Отметил, как Харви задышал чаще, втягивая запах омеги. Его запах. Харви снова хотел его, хотел его все это время — и это было абсолютно точно и очень приятно. Нил снова чувствовал себя желанным, и это успокаивало, дарило ровное, надежное ощущение устойчивости. Впрочем, он всегда ощущал Харви именно так, и течка тут ни при чем. Просто Харви — надежный, и рядом с ним можно всегда чувствовать себя спокойно. В то время, как Питер постоянно выбивает у Нила почву из-под ног. Тянет к себе, отталкивает и снова тянет. И будто наслаждается этим.

Видимо, у Нила изменилось выражение лица, потому что и Харви прищурился напряженно.

— Что-то не так? Нил?

— Все в порядке, — Нил в ответ постарался улыбнуться своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Все просто замечательно.

Он подошел к Харви, сидящему на стуле, раскрыл полы его халата и оседлал бедра. Харви дышал тяжело и жадно, а когда Нил потерся о его член — коротко застонал, а потом потянулся вперед и поцеловал Нила, медленно раздвигая губы, входя в его рот осторожными ласкающими движениями языка.

Нил ощутил, как по спине лавой катится возбуждение. Позволяя Харви продолжать, он приподнялся и, помогая себе руками, медленно опустился на твердый член. Харви застонал ему в рот, прихватил руками за бока и резко натянул на себя до самого основания, так, что Нил, разорвав поцелуй, приглушенно вскрикнул от обжигающей остроты ощущения.

Он принялся двигаться, опираясь руками на широкие плечи Харви, а тот заставлял его насаживаться так глубоко, что внутри то и дело вспыхивала приятная тупая боль. Нил хотел этой боли, она возбуждала его еще больше, а Харви так горячо стонал каждый раз, когда натягивал его на себя.

Нил почувствовал, как на него снова накатывает, задвигался быстрее и резче, сжал пальцами плечи, оставляя на коже Харви алые следы ногтей, зашептал невнятно:

— Харви… да… да…

И тот ответил — жесткими движениями бедер вверх, туда, в горячую влагу, которой Нил охватывал и ласкал его член. Сквозь туман наслаждения Нил попытался представить, как это ощущается, как Харви чувствует его изнутри: скользко, влажно, жарко, упруго. Мышцы тут же сжались непроизвольно, он откинул голову, насадился в последнем горячечном движении.

— Харви…

Харви сжал его бедра, втолкнулся, насколько это было возможно, и кончил, вливая в Нила тепло, хотя казалось, что горячее там, внутри, быть уже не может.

Нил снова не сдержал полувсхлипа, когда Харви заставил его встать. Ему до одури хотелось долгой мучительной вязки, и только самоконтроль Харви спасал его сейчас от необдуманных решений.

Харви посмотрел на него, улыбнулся губами и глазами — нежно и весело. Поднял вялую руку, стер со лба капли пота, и Нил потянулся за рукой, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия.

На лестнице раздались шаги и голоса, тревожные интонации жаркого спора из-за двери взрезали вязкую посткоитальную тишину в комнате. Харви снова поднял на Нила глаза.

— Для еды рановато и слишком шумно.

— Нет, — Нил втянул воздух и от ужаса у него закружилась голова. Ему показалось, что он сейчас упадет. — Нет. Это не еда.

В дверь постучали громко и резко.

— Нил! Открой.

****

**Харви**

***

Харви узнал этот голос. Его глаза сузились, ноздри раздулись, а верхняя губа непроизвольно дернулась, на мгновение приоткрыв верхние зубы.

— Какого. Черта.

За дверью раздался голос Джун.

— Нил, извини, я говорила ему, что ты занят!

— Открой сейчас же, Нил. Я тебе приказываю.

Харви взвился со стула, задернул полы халата и двинулся к двери. Ему сейчас было наплевать на свой внешний вид, на влажные пятна на халате, на мокрые от пота волосы. Уж выставить Питера Берка он сможет и в халате.

Нил вцепился в его руку, пытаясь остановить.

— Не открывай, прошу тебя. Не открывай.

Харви сморгнул. Нил смотрел умоляюще, отчаянно, и его как будто немного… трясло?

— Нил, что мне сейчас нужно знать? Говори быстро.

Дверь ощутимо вздрогнула под ударом кулака.

— Нил, клянусь богом, я ее высажу к чертям, — глухо прорычал Питер из коридора.

— Только попробуйте! Я выставлю счет, — холодно возмутилась Джун.

— Нил, — Харви повернулся к Нилу всем телом, взял его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. — Скажи мне, вы пара?

— Нет! Господи, нет.

— Почему он явился? Что ему надо?

— Я не знаю, Харви, — лицо Нила исказилось болью, когда дверь снова дрогнула от удара. — Я не знаю.

— Ладно, — Харви чувствовал гнев и раздражение: кто-то морочит ему голову, а он не может понять, кто и зачем. Он взял себя в руки и осторожно подтолкнул Нила в сторону ниши с кроватью. — Иди. Сядь. Я сейчас.

— Харви!

— Сядь. Все будет хорошо, — он криво улыбнулся, стараясь не пугать Нила. — Я сейчас.

Он повернул ключ и быстро распахнул дверь ровно в тот момент, когда Питер намеревался грохнуть кулаком еще раз. Они столкнулись в дверном проеме, но Харви был к этому готов и просто вытолкнул Питера в коридор всем телом, не дав шанса даже заглянуть в комнату. Питер отступил на пару шагов, чтобы вернуть равновесие.

Не глядя на него, Харви вежливо улыбнулся Джун за его спиной.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — и когда она, видимо, быстро все поняв, ушла, посмотрел уже на Питера. Тот, кажется, не ожидал увидеть здесь Харви Спектера, поэтому растерялся на секунду и этого Харви хватило, чтобы перейти в наступление.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Берк? — Харви наступал, оттесняя Питера подальше от двери, частью сознания еще помня о том, что Нил не должен слышать, о чем они говорят.

— Это ты какого хрена здесь делаешь? — агрессивно огрызнулся Питер и оттолкнул Харви назад. Тот устоял и сжал кулаки.

— Я здесь… трахаю Кэффри, — он понимал, что говорить этого не нужно, но суть альфы на секунду взяла верх полностью. — А вот ты что…

Он едва успел закрыться, и кулак Питера мазнул его по руке и плечу. Ответная ярость выплеснулась мгновенно, и он ответил двумя ударами — коротким прямым и тяжелым боковым. Оба удара прошли чисто, как на ринге, Питер с силой приложился об стену и медленно сполз вниз. Харви вздернул его на ноги, прижал к стене и поймал поплывший взгляд.

— Что ты нахрен делаешь, Берк? Если вы не пара — какого черта ты являешься сюда, как к себе домой, и приказываешь ему? Если вы пара — какого, скажи мне, хуя ты выматываешь ему душу? Почему он ходит по улице в таком состоянии? Кто его отпустил, течного? Где его альфа, мать твою растак, Питер? Я тебя спрашиваю.

Питер, немного придя в себя от удара, вцепился в руки Харви, пытаясь вырваться, но тот не пустил.

— Отвали, Спектер. Это не твое дело, ты здесь никто и не смей даже рта раскрывать. Собирайся и проваливай.

— Серьезно? Вот это ты сейчас серьезно? — Харви зло встряхнул Питера, приложив еще разок о стену лопатками, но почувствовал сопротивление и понял — надо с этим кончать, иначе придется драться по-настоящему. — Я не брошу его в таком состоянии. Я никуда не уйду. А вот тебя я сейчас отпущу, и ты будешь попеременно переставлять ноги, пока не выйдешь из этого дома.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — прохрипел Питер и все-таки сдернул с себя державшие его руки. Харви отступил на всякий случай, чтобы закрыться, если тот рискнет ударить снова.

— Попробуй, Берк. Вот только рискни. Ты выбрал вообще не тот момент для своего появления.

— Ты сильно пожалеешь, что затащил его в постель, — бить Питер, вроде бы, больше не собирался, он тяжело дышал от злости и потряхивал головой — похоже, врезал Харви ему нормально.

Харви вдруг понял, что стоит почти в боевой стойке, выдохнул, расслабил напряженные руки и расправил плечи.

— А теперь слушай меня, Берк. Кэффри пригласил меня сам. Он выбрал меня сам. Это было его решение, и — да — я не собирался ему отказывать и не откажу никогда впредь, если только он будет свободен. Ответь мне на один вопрос. Вы пара?

Питер молчал, сжимая челюсти так, что пятна ходили по лицу.

— Поверь мне, я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Просто хочу услышать это от тебя. Вы — пара?

— Нет.

— Замечательно. Итак, подытожим, — Харви едва не сунул по привычке руки в карманы, но вспомнил, что он не в костюме. — Свободный омега добровольно выбирает себе в партнеры альфу на время течки. Альфа отвечает согласием. Все верно? Не отвечай, я вижу, что мысль ты уловил. Поэтому если я узнаю, что ты хоть на какую-то секунду решил отыграться на Ниле за то, что он в течку он выбрал не тебя… кстати, почему? — я тебя засужу за преследование так, что ты больше никогда, никогда — ты слышишь? — никогда не сможешь даже войти в свое любимое бюро. Ты будешь парией, клянусь, я это сделаю.

— Не посмеешь, — прошипел Питер, раздувая ноздри.

— То есть, ты все-таки планируешь отыграться на Ниле? Ну давай. Скажи это вслух, — весело попросил Харви. — Произнеси это.

Агент ФБР Питер Берк посмотрел на него так, будто пытался испепелить взглядом. Но Харви чувствовал себя абсолютно неуязвимым. За стеной его ждал Нил, который сегодня выбрал его. Пусть это всего на один цикл, на одну течку, но сейчас Нил — его омега, и Харви горло выгрызет любому, кто осмелится вот так явиться и качать права в момент наибольшей его уязвимости.

Кстати, о моменте. Пора закругляться и возвращаться к Нилу.

— Давай, Берк, выметайся. Ты сейчас нарушил сразу несколько правил хорошего тона, и я очень надеюсь, что до тебя это начинает постепенно доходить.

Питер прожигал его взглядом еще несколько секунд, но в конце концов все-таки мрачно отвернулся и пошел к лестнице. Харви проводил его глазами и на всякий случай подождал, пока шаги стихнут на первом этаже.

Похоже, поле боя осталось за ним.

Он вернулся в комнату и повернул ключ в замке.

Нил лежал на кровати, на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Его все еще трясло, или, может быть, трясло даже больше, чем раньше. Похоже, стрессовая ситуация и запах Берка добавили ему сильных ощущений.

Харви подошел к кровати, сел на край и осторожно погладил напряженную спину. Нил выдохнул со стоном и повел плечами.

— Все хорошо… — Харви начал осторожно разминать плечи, спину, поясницу и почувствовал, как Нил изгибается под его руками, трется бедрами о простыню. Он сглотнул и облизал губы. Адреналин от встречи с конкурентом потихоньку отпускал. — Ты красивый, Нил. Я… хочу тебя.

Нил снова тихонько выдохнул, облегченно, будто боялся, что Харви вернется после разговора с Берком, соберет вещи и уйдет. Ну уж нет.

Он наклонился и принялся целовать плечи, покрытые нежной россыпью веснушек. Эти веснушки его завораживали. Что это? Давний солнечный ожог на тропических берегах или они у Нила с рождения? Он снова припал к ним губами, вдыхая нежный, упоительный запах омеги — запах теплого моря и далеких ночных цветов.

Он прошелся губами и языком по позвоночнику, спустился до самых ягодиц, помедлил секунду, а потом скользнул языком между ними. Нил охнул, застонал и подался к нему, разводя ноги и приподнимаясь. Харви подхватил его одной рукой под бедра, второй оперся на кровать и принялся вылизывать его жадными быстрыми движениями языка. Между ягодицами и так было влажно, даже мокро, так что делать это было совершенно не обязательно, но остановиться Харви не мог. Вкус Нила был такой же упоительный, свежий и сладкий одновременно, как и его запах, а вход раскрывался и сжимался снова судорожной, сводящей с ума пульсацией.

Нил цеплялся за подушки, когда Харви медленно вылизывал его от мошонки до копчика, а потом стонал и вскрикивал, когда Харви быстро и остро проникал языком внутрь.

В какой-то момент Харви понял, что уже просто трахает его языком, сжимая себя рукой у основания члена и пытаясь оттянуть оргазм, а Нил стонет, не переставая, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Это было безумно приятно и возбуждающе, но возбуждаться дальше просто было некуда.

Харви отпустил Нила и встал над ним на колени, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони, стирая пот и смазку. Коротким движением развел его ноги, вздернул бедра повыше, уперся руками в плечи, вдавливая их в кровать и заставляя Нила подставиться еще сильнее. И резко толкнулся, проскальзывая по смазке так, будто его затягивало внутрь. Второй удар бедрами был еще резче, и Нил вскрикнул, попробовал двигаться навстречу, но Харви не позволил, прижал его намертво и принялся трахать тяжелыми толчками, от которых качалась кровать.

Подушка частично заглушала крики Нила, Харви тоже не сдерживался и стонал с каждым равномерным ударом, с которым входил в накаленное нутро. Вокруг его позвоночника свивалось кольцами такое наслаждение, что выносить это молча было невозможно. Он мял пальцами плечи Нила, наклонялся к нему, чтобы поцеловать в шею — но не успевал, и его снова скручивало очередным витком, выдавливало из него стон, и он просто смотрел, как капли пота с его лба падают Нилу на шею под волосами. На то место, куда, по старым традициям, альфа мог поставить метку своему омеге.

Он вдруг представил себе, как кусает Нила, по-настоящему, до крови, до оргазма, и тот бьется под ним, кончая с ним вместе — и все-таки дотянулся вниз, к затылку, поймал момент — и осторожно, не сжимая зубов, прикусил кожу и мышцы. Соленый пот ожег ему язык, а Нил вскинулся, закричал уже не в подушку, а открыто и громко, сжал его в себе так, что потемнело в глазах, и Харви последние несколько раз втолкнул в него член, изо всех сил заставляя себя не сжать челюсти.

Он снова успел выйти до того, как их сцепило окончательно, и с коротким рыком кончил Нилу на спину и ягодицы. Семя потекло вниз, на лопатки, и Харви, приподнявшись, увидел след от своих зубов — слабый, не метка, конечно, но он не мог не думать, что было бы, если бы он не сдержался, если бы перешел за грань контроля. Вероятно, ничего хорошего, потому что Нил бы ему такого не простил.

***

После душа, еды, короткого сна и еще одного секса, когда солнце уже опустилось над городом, они включили музыку и полусидели на чистой, перестеленной совместными усилиями постели. Харви одной рукой обнимал Нила, а второй листал папку с карандашными набросками. Его восхищала точность штриха, внимание к деталям, идеально узнаваемое отражение характера человека на портрете. А еще, среди знакомых и незнакомых моделей то и дело попадались наброски Питера Берка. За работой, в машине, с бутылкой пива.

Когда он перелистнул восьмой такой рисунок, Нил тихо спросил его:

— Харви. Можно личный вопрос?

— Пожалуйста, — Харви осторожно отложил папку в сторону.

— Ты веришь в… — Нил сделал паузу, будто подбирая слова. — В истинную пару?

— Что? — Харви совсем не ожидал такого, но потом бросил взгляд на рисунки, коротко невесело рассмеялся. — Нет, не верю. Еще чего не хватало! А ты?

— Я не знаю, — все так же тихо произнес Нил и голос его странно завибрировал.

Харви на секунду представил, как бы это было — если бы такой удивительный омега, как Нил, назвал его своим истинным. Потом торопливо стряхнул эту фантазию.

— Нет, Нил, я считаю, что истинные — это старая сказка для тех, кто не умеет делать осознанный выбор. Я просто не могу, понимаешь, верить в такое. Это против моей природы. И, прости, конечно, но ты тоже не такой. Что бы ты там себе не думал — ты можешь сделать выбор. И должен. Выбрать себя.

— Себя… — повторил Нил. Харви посмотрел на него — и Нил улыбнулся ему открыто, сверкнул белыми зубами. — Говорят, что я всегда выбираю себя.

— Кто говорит? — Нил не ответил, но Харви и так знал, кто. — Если он верит в это, значит, он врет самому себе. Я серьезно, Нил. Выбирай себя.

— Хорошо, Харви. Договорились.

— Оно того стоит, — и Харви поцеловал Нила в висок. — Ты того стоишь.


End file.
